The Physician
by APrairiefan
Summary: Albert's journey to becoming a doctor and Marries Sylvia
1. Chapter 1

A Story about Albert Ingalls and his journey to become a Doctor.

The Physician:

Chapter 1:

The farmers of the town of Walnut Grove are at a meeting at the Community Church to discuss Farm prices and the upcoming Grange meeting in Chicago this summer.

Charles Ingalls is explaining to them the value of a co-op and how that will result in a sufficient discount for farm equipment.

Charles is unanimously voted as Walnut Grove's representative to the Grange. He wants to take his wife Caroline with him but she is ill. Caroline suggests for Charles to take Albert so he can visit the University of Chicago Hospital since he wants to be a doctor.

Charles asks, "How about it Albert, would you like to come with me to Chicago and visit the University of Chicago Hospital? We might even take in a Cubs game at Wrigley Field they play the White Soxs the last night of the Grange." Albert replies, "Could Sylvia, my fiance come with us?''

"Certainly," Charles replies.

The next morning they ride in Charles' wagon. Charles, Albert and Sylvia to Sleepyeye to catch the train to Chicago.

The town of Walnut Grove is paying their room and board, so Charles, Albert and Sylvia was able to get a Hotel Suite. Sylvia stayed in the adjoining room seeing as how she and Albert were not yet married.

The Grange meeting went on and there were lies being told. The newspapers printed a story about the Grange meeting that didn't even happen that way at all. Big businesses were getting paid off and tried to undermine the small co-ops but the co-ops were determined they were going to stick together.

Finally on the last day of the Grange meeting the dishonesty, corruption and greed got so disgusting to Charles he stood up and gave them what for.

Charles, Albert and Sylvia left the Hotel after Charles returned from the Grange meeting and went to the ball game the game started at 4 p.m.

They arrived at the Ballpark and progressed in line to get a ticket for a seat in the stands when Albert says to his Pa, "Look Pa, someone brought his goat to the game tonight."

Charles replies, "Some people do peculiar things."

Sylvia asked, "Now who's playing?"

Albert answers, ''The Chicago Cubs versus the Chicago White Soxs, and I'm for the Cubs."

Sylvia replies, "Than I'm for the Cubs too."

Albert smiles at Sylvia and says jokingly, ''Now, I know why I love you!"

They approach the ticket box man and Charles says, "Three tickets please."

The ticket box man says $9 please."

Albert says, "That's a lot Pa."

Charles replies, "Tonight we are going to live a little."

Charles pays the man and they all three find their seats in the stands. They happen to be way at the top. Once seated a little while later a vendor comes by and says, "Hotdogs, Cracker Jacks and Cold Sarsaparilla."

"Excuse me?" Charles asks, What's Cracker Jacks?"

The vendor answers it's the latest snack, it's popcorn with caramel mixed with peanuts, a prize in every box."

Charles then says, "We'll take three of all three please." The vendor says, "$4 Mister."

Charles hands him the money, distributes the Hotdogs, Cracker Jacks and cold Sarsaparilla and thanks the vendor.

The pitch: Cubs pitching, White Soxs hitting the first hit by the White Soxs is a homerun. The Crowd goes wild. Albert saying, "Come on Cubs, Come on get you pitch together."

Cubs up to bat, foul ball, Strike one, Strike two the batter bunts the ball, makes it to first base.

The second batter, Strike one, Strike two, Strike three. The Empire cries, "You're OUTTA there!"

The third batter goes to first base on a hit the fourth batter proceeds to first on a hit the third batter makes it the second.

Charles shoves Albert a little and says, "Now this is becoming a ballgame."

The fifth batter up, He knocks it into the outfield. The third batter on third base the fourth batter on second base, the fifth batter on first before the ball gets back to the pitcher.

The sixth batter up to bat there's a hush over the whole baseball Grand Stands. He hits and it's a homerun out of the ballpark. The crowd goes wild it really looks like it's going to be the Cubs ball game after all.

The second inning the Cubs strike out, The third strikes out, the fourth inning the Cubs strike out. A timeout is called.

Charles discusses the game and says, "It's only about half over they could still win!"

An announcer is heard over the Grand Stands, "Would someone please get his pet goat off the baseball diamond?

The crowd boos and laughs at the thought of that stupid goat.

Meanwhile, in the called, 'time out,' each eats down in his Cracker Jack box to find the prize included. Charles finds a wrapped pencil in his and says, "What do you know? I was needing a new one."

Sylvia finds a yellow wrapped hair ribbon in her Cracker Jacks, her favorite color.

Now for Albert his prize is smaller he finds it, pulls it out and it's a silver ring. It seems perfect for Sylvia's hand so he puts it on her finger and fits beautifully. ''I guess it's meant to be."

Sylvia responds, ''Oh how, I just love you!" and kisses him on the cheek.

The ballgame continues the Cubs were defeated in the ninth Inning, 20 to 4.

Everyone gets up to leave the ballpark someone says, ''I wonder why the Cubs didn't win? They were doing so well."

Another answers, ''I like to get my hands on that dumb goat."

As they were leaving Albert's nose started to bleed badly. Charles gets out his handkerchief and applied it to Albert's nose with great concern.

Another spectator not far from them approaches and says, "I'm Dr. Richard Thompson, University of Chicago Hospital, Let's get your son there immediately.

The doctor cries out, "I'm a doctor we have a medical emergency, we have a medical emergency. Please make way, we have a medical emergency."

The doctor keeps making that announcement as they progress lower in the Grand Stands. About 3/4 down the doctor is still announcing the medical emergency. When a spectator takes notices to Albert's nosebleed and says to a friend, "I've always said they built sitting up too high. The air is to stagnant up there, it would give anybody a nosebleed I'm glad I pre brought my tickets in advance, you'll never catch me up there with the birds!"

The doctor puts Charles, Albert and Sylvia in his buckboard and as fast as he could he races to the University of Chicago Hospital.

A Dr. William Houser is the chief surgeon on duty. Charles and Sylvia wait in the waiting area. Over in the corner is a heavyset man with a heavy beard reading his Bible and praying.

Dr. Houser and his medical staff examine Albert and runs some tests. After about an hour of examination and tests, there is no more doubt in Dr. Houser's mind. He leans back and sighs. He comes back out to the waiting room and approaches Charles and Sylvia. Dr. Houser pauses, pierces his lips and then speaks, "Mr. Ingalls, It is never easy to tell the families of anyone what I have to tell you, your son is going to die. He has leukemia there is no known cure."

Upon hearing that Sylvia weeps, puts her hands on her face leans over to her knees and wails, "NOOOO!"

Charles replies, "No doctor, You are wrong! A couple years back he was addicted to morphine. This is just an after effect. Earlier we were at a ball game and was sitting high in the Grand stands the air was stagnant this is just a little something that's going to pass.

Dr. Houser says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ingalls there's nothing I can do."

Upon that, Mr Ingalls takes the doctor by the lapels of his coat strikes him emotionally distraught and cries, "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? God in Heaven man you're a doctor your supposed to heal."

Dr. Houser responds, "I'm sorry there's no known cure."

Upon observing this scene, the heavyset man with the heavy beard and his Bible goes over to Charles and places his hand on Charles' back and says, Let me help you, I'm a minister."

Charles lets go of the doctor and begins to weep. The minister embraces him. Sylvia embraces Charles, her hopefully soon to be father-in-law.

The minister says, "If there is anything I can do let me know." He hands Charles a business card.

''Thank you Rev." Charles says, ''Thank you."

The Minister walks away. Charles looks at the card and it says Reverend Dwight L. Moody, Moody Church, Chicago Illinois.

Will Albert get better, Marry Sylvia and become a doctor?

To Be Continued...

Note: The Art is from ultraknight used by permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After meeting the Rev. Dwight L. Moody, Charles Albert and Sylvia go back to their Hotel Suite. The Hotel has a telephone so Charles calls Caroline with the news. Caroline is all better from her illness and grieved along with Charles, Albert and Sylvia about Albert's condition. This being Saturday morning Caroline was helping Percival and Nellie at the restaurant and Charles knew she might be there, so he called.

Jonathan Garvey who was heading the farmers committee that sent Charles to the Grange meeting in Chicago was eating a meal not too far from the switchboard phone and overheard the conversation.

Jonathan got up from his table and requested Caroline to let him talk to Charles to tell him not to worry for his Hotel bill will be covered a little longer just in case they needed to stay in Chicago for a bit.

They do plan on talking the train back to Walnut Grove on Monday, so they are in Chicago on Sunday.

Charles and the others wake up Sunday, have breakfast at the Hotel and carry on a conversation about what to do today, Albert says, ''I want to go to Church."

Sylvia asks, "What about the Rev. Moody, We met at the Hospital?

Charles responds, ''I still have his card, lets go."

They go back upstairs to their Hotel Suite, get in their Sunday best and go to go to Moody Church.

Just a moment after they arrive, one wagon load, two wagon loads 3, 4 wagon loads... 9,10, 11 wagon loads of raggedly muffin children and homeless men and women load into Moody Church along with hundreds of wagons and horses tied to hitching posts are there that brought people to church attendance.

There are three seats available in the third row and the one on the end that was stuck that wouldn't come down.

Charles, Albert and Sylvia are met at the door by a man named R.A. Torrey. He escorted them down to their seats in the third row. Mr. Torrey apologizes that the end seat is presently stuck.

Seventy of those raggedy clothes children assemble at the front of the church and sing, "Jesus Loves Me This I Know..."

There is not a dry eye in the Church even a drunkard that stumbled in late and stood in the back was weeping and threw his half-filled bottle in a waste basket by the door.

The song service: "A Mighty Fortress Is Our God", "Amazing Grace" and "Sweet Beulah Land"

The offering is taken.

An elderly lady sings a hymn called, ''The Love Of God."

Rev. Moody gets up to preach. The seat that was stuck in the third row squeaks and loosens. Albert sitting next to it had a strange but wonderful comforting feeling come over him.

Rev. Moody says, "Open your Bibles please to James 5:13-16." He stops, notices Charles, Sylvia and Albert in the third row and says, ''I see some friends of mine in the third row, Welcome!

He goes back to preaching and drives it home hard and exclaims, "And the prayer, that effectual fervent prayer of faith, trusting God no matter what shall, SHALL, SHALL, not a hope so, but surely SHALL save the sick. Are you sick this morning?''

The Preacher has to stop a minute, Albert's nose begins to bleed badly. Charles tries to stop it.

Rev. Moody speaks, "Mr. Ingalls may the Church pray over your son in accordance with verse 14 of the passage of Scripture I read for today's message?"

Charles brings Albert forward. Rev. Moody anoints Albert with oil. The Church elders as well as Rev. Moody place their hands on Albert and pray fervently over him. Once finished Charles and Albert go back to their seats Albert's nose has stopped bleeding.

Rev. Moody addresses the Church concerning what just happened, "I'm not a faith healer, I have no special divine power but I do trust God and his Word. To be perfectly clear God is the Healer of man in God's own time and way.

The service concluded with 41 adults coming forward making decisions and 57 children receiving Christ as their Saviour.

Mr. Moody spoke to Mr Ingalls and said, "God has a special plan for your son." As they were working out the door.

As Charles, Albert and Sylvia were approaching their rented wagon after the Church service, Dr. Richard Thompson a member at Moody Church just happened to be parked next to him. "Mr. Ingalls," Dr. Thompson started, "A strong impression came over me in Church that your son needs re-examined. I'll pay your Hotel bill but I feel compelled to look at Albert can you stay in Chicago?"

"Ok, you're the doctor. We will be in first thing tomorrow morning." Mr. Ingalls said.

"Perfect," Dr. Thompson responded.

Sunday evening, Sylvia couldn't sleep. She walked out to the room balcony and looked up to Heaven and said, "Heavenly Father," she broke into weeping, "Heavenly Father, help my dearest Albert. I love him. He stood up for me even when my own earthly father was ashamed of me. I'm No Angel, I know that but I have placed my trust in your Son, Jesus as my Saviour. I know Albert has too. Please, Please. I know your presence was in Church this morning. The doctor wouldn't have had a strong compulsion come over him if there wasn't anything to it. Please let the doctor give us good news tomorrow. I rest in your peace that passes all understanding. I love you Father, Amen." And she went back to bed and rest in sweet peace.

Monday morning Albert woke up with a trickle of blood out of his left nostril but he cleaned it off before anyone knew.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast before they went to see Dr. Richard Thompson at University of Chicago Hospital.

Upon arrival both Dr. Thompson and Dr. Houser were there to re-examine Albert. Upon discussion with Dr. Thompson, Dr. Houser insisted he be part of re-looking at Albert's case.

While Charles and Sylvia were in the waiting room both doctors were examining Albert's old sample in comparison with his new sample. As the doctors were studying the samples, this took time so Charles and Sylvia waited while Albert was resting in his Hospital room.

Rev. Moody was extremely busy today. Several families in the Church didn't have food so he delivered sacks of groceries to each individual's house. However R.A Torrey had a friend in the hospital so he was there at the time. He spoke to Mr. Ingalls, "Mr. Ingalls how is your son?"

"He's being looked at now, they haven't told us anything yet." Mr. Ingalls replied.

"What brings you to the Hospital today, Mr. Torrey?" Mr Ingalls asked.

"A friend fall off his boat in Lake Michigan and nearly drowned but the doctors tell me he was rescued in time so there's no permanent damage.

"Mr. Ingalls." Dr. Houser called, Would you and Sylvia come to my office please?"

"Sure doctor." Mr. Ingalls responded.

They walked down the Hospital hall to Dr. Houser's office. Dr. Thompson is there waiting. upon entering the office everyone takes a seat. Dr. Houser states, "Dr Thompson found something with Albert. I'll let him tell you."

Dr. Thompson testifies, ''I am a strong believer in a miracle-working God. I know something happened yesterday. Upon re-examining Albert's blood samples without a doubt the leukemia has digressed significantly. ALBERT IS GOING TO LIVE!"

Albert is going to live and now will he become a doctor and marry Sylvia?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When the doctors told Charles and Sylvia that Albert was going to live they was so happy. Albert had been resting in his Hospital room and has been told. Charles and Sylvia goes to Albert's room and share the joy of life with him.

Albert speaks, "Pa, I feel like God has given me a new lease on life, and He said, 'Now see what you can do with it.' "Pa, I want to marry Sylvia now, and help Dr. Thompson in his leukemia research. He hasn't asked me yet, but I know he wants to do more research and will need an assistant. I want to be his assistant, and I want Sylvia by my side all the way."

"But son," Charles responds, "Our life is back in Walnut Grove. How am I going to tell your Ma and sisters you don't want to go back? How am I suppose to tell your Ma you want to get married, and she can't be apart of it? What about your schooling? If you are going to be a doctor, you've got to finish school."

"Pa, I will finish school and I'd learn alot from Dr. Thompson." Albert replies.

Dr. Thompson walks in Albert's room and asks, What's this you're saying?"

Albert answers, ''I want to be your assistant in leukemia research and I want Sylvia as my wife and be by my side."

Dr. Thompson chuckles and says, "Well, I'll be! I was just coming to make that same proposition to you."

Dr. Thompson turns toward Mr. Ingalls and says, "Mr Ingalls, I heard some of what you said. I can assure you that Albert and Sylvia would be a great asset to me in my research. You see Albert is a God chosen vessel. Since Albert has the disease the information about the disease is locked up in Albert. Yes Mr. Ingalls, I would need to take some samples of blood, and possibly other samples of Albert depending on where the research takes us, but I assure you it's safe for the most part."

Mr. Ingalls interrupts, What do you mean the most part?"

Dr. Thompson answers, "There is always unknown risks in the field of medicine, but to advance in medicine risks must be taken."

Albert replies, "Pa, I want to do this. God gave me a new chance. But why, if it's not to help the doctor in his research? Let me, Pa please."

When Mr. Ingalls saw the sincerity in Albert's eyes, he gave His blessings. Mr. Ingalls asks, "Ok, son the Bible says, "Prepare that work without and make it fit for thyself in the field, and afterwards build thine house,' So who's going to perform the wedding?"

Albert answers, "Since God blessed us under Rev. Moody, I'd like him to do it."

So they leave the Hospital and go to Moody Church to arrange the wedding. Rev. Moody says, ''The Lord truly moves in mysterious ways. I am giving a discussion on marriage tomorrow night at our Wednesday Bible meeting and I prayed to God to give me an illustration of marriage for the service. Albert and Sylvia's marriage would be a blessing to the whole congregation."

Wednesday night comes around, and the Bible meeting is in progress. Rev. Moody is speaking and says, "Marriage is a oneness, holy in the sight of God between one man and one woman. United in the belief, their union will glorify God. Mr. Albert Ingalls and Miss Sylvia Webb have pledged to glorify God and love each other. Both Albert and Sylvia says their, 'I Do's' at the Bible study that evening and they are pronounced husband and wife, Albert and Sylvia Ingalls.

Now the work God has assigned for them.

The next morning after the Wedding Charles and Mr. and Mrs. Albert Ingalls wake up and had their breakfast in the Hotel Restaurant. "Albert," Charles speaks, "I'm going to have to go back home. Caroline says, 'Jonathan Garvey and his son Andy have been keeping an eye on our place but there is still some harvesting to do.' Caroline was very understanding when I told her on the phone what you wanted to do. She's only wants the best for you."

Charles weeps and clears his throat, "We are both so very glad God has given you another chance, and going to live and working at helping others have a chance at living. We are so very proud of you, son we love you!"

Albert replies, "I love you and Ma too you've given me such a good home. Even with the morphine incident you still loved me and forgave my bad behavior."

Sylvia adds, ''Thank you Mr. Ingalls for understanding both of us. Thank you for allowing your son to believe in me and giving your blessings on us to Marry. Please tell I will make a good home for Albert."

''I sure will Sylvia. I love you both," Charles clearing his throat. "There is a 9am train pulling out of Chicago for Redwood Falls which I am taking. We will be praying for you both."

At about 8am Charles catches a Carriage taxi to the railroad station.

After Charles arrives back in Walnut Grove he goes home to his family. He had been greatly missed. He spends a little time with them. He then goes over to Jonathan's Garvey's to thank him for looking after the place while he was away. Jonathan says, "That's what friends are for."

Charles discusses with Jonathan about coming back to the Mill tomorrow and Jonathan asked him if he wanted to take a shipment of lumber to Sleepy Eye or if you wanted to run the Mill. Charles responded, "Since I just got home I should have some time with my family, I'll run the Mill."

Jonathan agrees.

The next day Jonathan takes the lumber to Sleepy Eye and Charles runs the Mill until about 5:30pm. Then he goes home and has supper after supper he realizes not all his crops has been harvested, so about 7pm Charles and James go to the field and brings in the crops. It's nearly 11pm by the time they are done. They tidy things up in the barn and walk towards the house. Charles says to James, ''You did a man's work tonight son, you feel like going to school tomorrow? I'll give an excuse to miss Plum."

"But Pa," James responds, "Tomorrow is Saturday." He pauses, ''We all need a rest. I love you Pa."

''I love you son. I'm so tired I lost track of days," Charles answered.

That's ok Pa, Welcome home. We missed you," James replies.

Charles brings James closer to him and embraces him, and they walked into their home and went to bed.

Meanwhile earlier in Chicago Albert and Sylvia arrive at the University of Chicago Hospital, reports to Doctor Richard Thompson and Doctor Thompson looks at them and smiles and asks, "Are you ready to get to work?"

Albert and Sylvia in unison say, ''Yes Sir" So Albert and Sylvia start assisting Dr. Thompson with his research. Dr. Thompson sits down with two microscopes and Albert has two microscopes.

Dr. Thompson says to Sylvia would you please go to the files on Albert Ingalls? You will find two, one is Albert Ingalls 'A' the other is 'B.' You should find two samples of Albert's blood which shows leukemia in file B you should find two samples which shows a digression in the disease. Please bring us those samples as well as a syringe and needle we need to take another blood sample of Albert to see if he is completely cured. Sylvia you want to be a Nurse? Now I'm going to walk you through it. Now don't get squeamish, stay calm, take Albert's arm, sanitize the upper arm with rubbing alcohol slowly squeeze the syringe by pushing up clearing all air out of the needle. Flick the syringe like so, now slowly bring the needle to Albert's arm. Albert are you ready? Sylvia are you ready? (both nod yes), Pierce Albert's arm with the needle just a little. Now pinch the bottom of the syringe where the pump is and slowly pull toward you. Albert's blood will fill the syringe. Once it's full pull the bottom of the syringe and slowly take the needle out. Wrap Albert's arm with this cloth and this gauze. Make sure you clean up any trickles of blood. That was good Nurse Ingalls. you just made a first step towards a rewarding career. How do you feel?"

Sylvia answers, "Happy and nervous all at the same time."

Dr. Thompson replies, "That's normal, now please take the blood sample down to the blood lab it's all the way down the hall and to your right you can't miss it. It says 'laboratory.' "

Sylvia takes the blood sample down to the blood lab while Albert and Dr. Thompson proceed in their work. Dr. Thompson looks at Albert with a smile and asks, "Shall we begin, Dr. Ingalls?"

Albert scratches his arm to loosen it and replies, ''Yes Sir," with a smile.

Both Dr. Thompson and Dr. Ingalls takes detailed notes over the blood samples A and B. Clearly the blood cell count did multiply after that Sunday in Moody Church. Dr. Thompson knew it was God but he wanted medical evidence to explain it.

"Let's dissect the blood samples and try to isolate the function of each component of what makes blood work. The answer must be here somewhere. Albert you'll see from Pages 47-62 in my medical book with pictures what the blood components are." Dr. Thompson instructed.

About 2 hours later Sylvia brings back the results of Albert's blood samples, C, and finds them both still hard at work.

"Excuse me, Dr. Thompson. Here are the blood samples, two sets," Nurse Ingalls announces as she comes back into the room.

''Thank you, Nurse Ingalls Dr. Thompson says, but then he noticed the clock and says, "My goodness, look at the time. You two need some lunch?"

Dr. Thompson said he'll just need a cup of coffee. Albert said he would like to try the corned beef on rye. Sylvia said a Salad sounded good. So Albert and Sylvia went down to the Hospital Restaurant with Dr. Thompson saying, "I'll pay for your lunch, it's on me." They all take a break from their work and enjoy their lunch. At 12:35pm they finish eating and go back to work.

Dr. Thompson asked Sylvia if she could organize some files while Albert and himself study blood sample C. After about 40 minutes of looking at the sample of Albert's blood, Dr. Thompson and Albert is conclusive about it. THERE IS NO MORE traces of leukemia in Albert's blood.

"Albert," Dr. Thompson states, ''I have a theory, I like to take a sample of your stem cells as well as your bone marrow. I will prepare the operating room for this procedure. Sylvia this is much more complicated but you can watch. Some experts Nurses assist me in surgery.

''Yes Doctor," and Sylvia swallows hard as she answers.

So what will become of Albert's surgery, will they find a cure for leukemia?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

On Friday, while Albert and Sylvia were working with Dr. Thompson on his research and Charles Ingalls was catching up with his family and work, Dr. Baker took the stage out of Walnut Grove to go to Chicago to hear a panel of doctors discuss ways of mending broken bones and healing muscle tissue.

Dr. Baker arrives in Chicago about 1pm, and unknown to him he stays at a boarding house two blocks away from Dr. Richard Thompson's mansion where Albert and Sylvia have been invited to stay while Dr. Thompson conducts his research.

After Dr. Thompson prepares the operating room for surgery scheduled for Saturday Dr. Thompson decides to take Albert and Sylvia to his mansion and show them the place.

Meanwhile Dr. Baker decided to take a walk and stretch his legs. As Dr. Thompson buckboard arrives with him, Albert and Sylvia.

Dr. Baker is within sight of them. Dr. Baker calls out, "Albert, Sylvia, How are you?"

Albert responds, "We're blessed and fine."

"Charles was telling me about the miracle, Well praise be!" Dr. Baker said.

Albert relates to the Dr Baker what he and Sylvia are doing with leukemia research. Dr. Baker replies, ''Well that will be a blessing for medical science." Then Dr. Baker tells them what he is doing in Chicago.

Albert and Sylvia express how glad they are to see a familiar face of a friend to be there when Albert undergoes surgery.

Dr. Baker said he would be in the waiting room pulling and praying for Albert.

Dr. Thompson invites them all to his place for supper as well as an afternoon of visiting. They go up to the door of his mansion and James, the butler answers the door.

"Welcome home, Sir," James said.

"Tell Julie (maid and cook) will have three guests for dinner." Dr. Thompson said.

"As you wish sir," James responded.

After James went about his work, Buddy, Dr. Thompson's dog, came rushing to his master licking his face, so appreciative his master was home. Dr. Thompson rubs his dog's ears and says, "So you missed me, fella? I love you too," and kisses his dog on the forehead.

After visiting they settled down for dinner. Dr. Baker says, "Excuse me, Doctor, this is an interesting main dish, you have. I never had anything like it."

Dr. Thompson asked, Do you like it?"

Dr. Baker answered, ''Yes."

Then Dr. Thompson said, "It's octopus."

Dr. Baker, Albert and Sylvia had a strange look on their faces while Dr. Thompson gobbled up his meal like it was perfectly normal.

After dinner Dr. Thompson decided he wanted to go back to the Hospital lab to look into another angle on his research that dawned on him. He took his dog with him mainly because the dog loves his master so much they didn't want to be a part again that day.

Albert and Sylvia stay at the mansion and visits with Dr. Baker.

As Dr. Thompson walks into the Hospital lab and lits the lantern to begin his work, a gust of wind from the window blew it over and combusted with some chemicals and within moments the lab was in flames.

Dr. Thompson and his dog, Buddy tried to get out of the lab when the doctor remembers Albert's files is in the filing cabinet he must have it to do the surgery. As he turns back towards the file cabinet a ceiling beam on fire collapses and hits him on the head knocking him unconscious. His dog barks, he doesn't move. The dog barks again, yet his master does not move. The dog whimpers, he whimpers again. The dog lays down next to his master. The doctor never came home that evening.

James the butler opens the front door of the Mansion to get the morning paper with the headline:

EXTRA! ... EXTRA! ... EXTRA!

Dr. Thompson dies is in a freak fire at the University of Chicago Hospital.

James brings in the paper and hands it to Albert.

"What is it Albert Sylvia asks?"

"Dr Thompson is dead." Albert chokes as a tear escapes his eye.

Albert starts, "Here's the article: "The great Dr. Richard Thompson was at his lab, where he has been many times before. When according to a witness a young Billy Sunday as he was tossing his baseball into his mitt saw a gust of wind knock over a lantern near the laboratories opened window. Young Sunday immediately ran to a nearby Chicago policeman who got ahold of Chicago's fire department. The Flames were finally contained and extinguished but it was too late for the doctor and his dog who died alongside his master."

Sylvia tenderly says, "It was Buddy."

Albert continues, "Both bodies were badly and severely charred. Let it always be said, 'A dog is a man's best friend.' Dr. Thompson served Chicago well and will be greatly missed."

Sylvia responds, "Albert, I love you," and embraces him.

''I love you too, Sylvia," Albert replies and gives her a kiss.

Just then a knock on the door. James answers, it's Dr. Baker and James let's him in.

Dr. Baker consoles, ''I heard the news, are you alright? Lets have a word of prayer."

After they pray Albert says, "We will be ok."

Dr. Baker says, ''I saw in the paper the funeral will be at Moody Church tomorrow morning. Rev. Moody officiating."

"We'll go," Albert says. They say the roads around the Church will be closed so that the crowds can be accommodated, many of the city will be there. They'll have speaker systems setup. Rev. Moody, I'm told will blend his Sunday message with the funeral," Dr. Baker announces.

Sunday comes, the service begins. The Church has been open since midnight, letting many come in to pay their respects to the doctor. The body remains of his dog was lying in the same coffin with him on his left with his left hand as if it was rubbing his dog's ear as the dog head lays on the doctors chest.

Rev. Moody speaks (It's 10:30am), "A great man is in Heaven today because he put his faith in even a greater Saviour. We mourn his loss but Dr. Richard Lee Thompson Jr. is rejoicing in Heaven with Jesus and his daddy Richard Lee Thompson. Remember it was him that inspired and installed in his son the qualities we all love about Dr. Thompson. Let us rejoice in the gift of eternal life through Jesus Christ, Amen."

Respects are continued to be paid during a break in the service. A little girl named Susie holding on to her handmade doll walks by Dr. Thompson's casket and asks a stranger to pick her up to him. She says to Dr. Thompson, ''I love you, Thank you. I miss you!" and kisses him on the cheek and weeps.

Susie was found lonely and cold in a Chicago alley last Christmas Eve. Dr. Thompson took her into his home, gave her a new dress, and a handmade doll. Julie, his maid and cook fed her Christmas dinner. Susie was adopted by Dr Thompson's head Nurse.

Now for the reading of the Will by Rev. Moody :

"I, Dr. Richard Lee Thompson Jr. Being of sound mind do bequeath my Mansion to little Susie to be made into a home for little girls and boys who need a place to go when there's nowhere else. I do bequeath 7 million dollars to the upkeep of said home for the children. If they so choose my hired servants shall stay at the mansion and will be taken care for. I do bequeath two million dollars for a trust fund toward medical research. I do bequeath ten thousand dollars a piece to Mr. And Mrs. Albert Ingalls for Medical School and then to open up a practice.

Rev. Moody adds, "So says the reading of the last Will and Testament of Dr. Richard Lee Thompson Jr."

The pall bearers carry the body of Dr. Thompson and his dog to the wagon ready to transport them to Chicago Memorial Cemetery just outside the city limits.

A man walks up to Albert and says, ''I don't know if this is the right time or place but let me introduce myself. I am John Hamilton Surgeon General to the United States. Dr. Thompson and I have been friends for years. He wrote me about you. To make a long story short, what I am saying is, I can get you a job someday at Mayo Clinic in Minnesota if you so desire. Dr. Thompson loved you and believed you are special, Mr. Ingalls."

Albert replies, ''Thank you, Mr. Hamilton, Thank you."

So Albert and Sylvia enrolled at University of Chicago, graduated and become Doctor Albert Ingalls and Nurse Sylvia Ingalls at Mayo Clinic and blessed with lovely children.

The Saga?...

The End... No The Beginning


End file.
